iGo To Court
by schillingklaus
Summary: After the martial showdown between Shelby and Carly, Nevel is accused of attempt upon Carly's life. Zoey is called to Nevel's defense, and she uncovers some scandal.


**iGo To Court**

* * *

**Klaus Schiling**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the shows or other works of art.

* * *

**Rating**

PG-13

* * *

**Description**

* * *

**Fandoms**:

* * *

_Zoey 101_  
_The iCarly Show_  
_Drake & Josh_  
_Victorious_  
_Unfabulous_  
_Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_  
_True Jackson VP_  
_Spectacular!_  
_Best Player_  
_Big Time Rush_

******Genres**:

* * *

Fluff  
Family  
Friendship  
Mystery

******People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks–Carly Shay  
Zoey Brooks–Spencer Shay  
Logan Reese–Dana Cruz  
Lola Martinez–Drake Parker  
Quinn Pensky–Shane Diamond  
Chase Matthews–Addie Singer  
Nevel Papperman–Megan Parker  
Fredward Benson–Samantha Puckett  
Vince Blake–Melanie Puckett  
Jackson Colt–Maya Feckner  
Shelby Marx–Chuck Javers  
…

******Summary**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky's half-brother Nevel Papperman is accused of an attempt upon the life of Dustin Brooks's idol Carly Shay by misguiding Lola Martinez's cousin Shelby Marx, a professional martial. Zoey Brooks smells that there's something fishy, and she's going to investigate, against Dustin's will, finally uncovering a bookmakers' scandal. Families and friendships are strained.

******Timeline**:

* * *

late second season _The iCarly Show_  
first season _True Jackson VP_  
concurrent to _Spectacular!_  
pre-seasons _Big Time Rush_,_Victorious_, _Best Player_  
post-series elsewhere

* * *

**Background**

* * *

The story is written for a request by Boris Yel'tsin about Nevel Papperman being accused for attempt upon Carly's life after _The iCarly Show_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _50_Passages_, claim _various Nickelodeon teen comedies_, prompt _You seem to know a lot. More than is good for you, I guess._

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Crossovers50_, claim _Pacific Coast Academy_, prompt _You seem to know a lot. More than is good for you, I guess._

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 Martial Showdown

* * *

Chapter 2 Public Enemy Nr. One

* * *

Chapter 3 Observations

* * *

Chapter 4 Against All Odds

* * *

Chapter 5 Enemy Mine

* * *

Chapter 6 Nose Of The Panther

* * *

**Chapter 1 Martial Showdown**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Monday of spring break of Pacific Coast Academy in 1009

******Place**:

* * *

Uptown Seattle, at the Pensky mansion

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Dustin Brooks

* * *

Dustin and Zoey would have loved to go to England over the spring-break, enabling them to see their parents again.

Alas, spring-break was too short to be worth the trouble.

For that avail, Zoey's friend Quinn had invited them to Seattle, along with Lola.

Alas, Lola had a particular reason to come to Seattle:

Her barely fifteen years old cousin Shelby Marx[1:1], who looked fairly similar to Lola, was a semi-profesional martial artist. This week, she was involved in a show fight against the host of a very popular web-show named _iCarly_.

Lola was going to watch Shelby from the spectator's area of the arena hall. As a family member, she had access to tickets easier than others.

Lola's dad Juan Martinez was also the coach of Shelby.[1:2]

Alas, Quinn, Zoey, and Dustin had not been able to purchase tickets, so they were going to watch over the interweb.

Fredward Benson, the technical producer of the webshow, was broadcasting live pictures of the combat.

The webshow was also popular among the kids at PCA, especially the younger ones around Dustin's age.

Little wonder Dustin was an undying fan of Carly Shay, the show's host. He blushed all the time when he watched her talking.

Zoey had realised that already, and she chuckled about this. _At least Dustin was not into the co-host, Samantha Puckett, who looked a lot like Dustin's impossibe ex-girlfriend, Trisha Kirby_[_1:3_]_, who had annoyed her to no end, although she had by now become a respected cheerleader and majorette._

Quinn told Dustin to tune the volume up for the fight.

Dustin obeyed. He cheered viciously for Carly.

Shelby appeared more aggressive than had been agreed upon before the match, it seemed.

Of course, usually, Carly would have stood no chance against a real martial artist like Shelby Marx. She just tried to get over the time by grabbing Shelby's leg.

Dustin wanted Carly to tear Shelby limb from limb.

Shelby appeared not to know the rules of the discipline she was an international champion in, she was unsure whether grabbing the leg was legal.

Carly actually survived period of time that had been agreed upon before the match. Alas, she wondered why Shelby had been too aggressive.

Dustin smiled for his heroïne. 'Carly, you rock girl!'

Zoey chuckled. 'Hey, I've faced Chuck Javers[1:4]. Isn't it strange that Shelby, an international champion, had not been able to free herself from Carly's grip and beat back, if she wanted?'

Dustin glared grimly. 'It just shows that Carly is much better than you!'

Zoey shook her head. But she understood why her lovesick little brother made those remarks.

Quinn wondered where Lola had been during the fight. 'I thought the relatives were supposed to sit in the front row…'

Zoey and Dustin shrugged helplessly.

Alas, Quinn was flabbergasted when she saw one relative that was indeed sitting in the front row, not a relative of Shelby, but a relative of herself: Her little half-brother Nevel Papperman. She knew that Nevel had had some differences with Carly Shay in the last year. _And how often had she told him to stay away from Carly and the gang, he was only getting himself into trouble. He certainly was up to something, and that was no good…_

Dustin remembered Nevel as well, and he knew that he had once tried to ridicule Carly and her show. _Woo unto him if he was messing with Carly again!_

Zoey had no clue about Nevel, and certainly, she did not anticipate how much he was going to keep her attention ball and chain during the following months…

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

breakfast room of the Pensky mansion

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Dustin Brooks, Nevel Papperman(phone)

* * *

Lola had returned late at night while the others had been sleeping. She had to wake up Quinn, allowing her to reenter.

But it wasn't ere the rise of sun that the friends were able to talk.

Lola, Dustin, Quinn, and Zoey were now gathered for breakfast.

Lola told them about some trouble they had with Nevel. 'He had faked Carly's voice on a DVD, making it look like her having intentionally pushed our grandma at a meeting, just in order to make Shelby more aggressive against Carly.'

Dustin grunted. 'What a bastard!'

Quinn fainted.

Lola remarked that Shelby felt urged to kill Nevel for that fraud.

Dustin grined. 'But slowly and painfully, please! May I watch?'

Zoey shook her head. 'Dustin!'

Dustin grunted. 'What? He's such a mean creature…'

Zoey sighed.

Dustin was done with breakfast. 'Gibby's mom will come and fetch me in half an hour, I have to get ready…' He stood up and waved at the girls before walking out.

Lola shrugged. 'Who is Gibby?'

Quinn grunted 'Charles Cornelius Gibson Carlsen'.

Lola sighed. 'Lame name, he's certainly not a good kisser. Hey, I've seen him last night, he dares to run around topless… But Nevel Papperman is probably a worse dweeb.'

Zoey shook her head, explaining 'Dustin met Gibby at the national spellers' bee. Gibby goes to the same school as his idol Carly. Oh, now I can remember that shirtless guy, he seems a lot of fun.'

Lola went to the toilets. 'Time for my face peeling…'

Quinn nodded. 'Ridgeway's.'

Suddenly, Quinn's cellular phone rang.

Quinn picked it up. 'Quinndelyn Pensky… Nevel? Pssst… OK, my mom isn't around…'

Nevel explained that he had just been arrested for attempt upon the life of Carlotta Shay.

Quinn gasped. 'OK, my mom isn't allowed to know about you, so I have to sneak it past her, but I'm soon going to see our uncle. Byebye…' She sighed deeply.

Zoey wondered 'That Nevel Papperman? How come he's going to talk to you, in such a situation?'

Quinn urged Zoey to talk in whispers. 'OK, he's my half-brother…' She fainted. 'I know he can be obnoxious and mean, but he hates to see blood, thus he would never have done that to Carly, and watched her getting beat up.'

Zoey was urged to believe Quinn. 'The whole match smelt fishy. If Shelby had had a reason to be mad at Carly, whatever it was, she would have had no problems freeing herself from her grip, or beating on her even when constricted. I've seen Chuck Javers doing so a few times on the videos of him that I had to watch before my mission in the PCA wrestlers' team.'

Quinn sighed. 'Do you want to see a tomograph of Nevel's brain[1:5]? It's exceptional!' She fished one from her wallet. 'Here! I've used my hand-made portable isospin tomograph in order to…'

Zoey felt slightly nauseous. 'No, thanks! But I'm going to try to help hi, anyways. Things smell really fishy…'

Dustin returned, rigged and ready for visiting Gibby. 'Zoey! How dare you to help a murderer!' He pouted, ready to never talk again to his elder sister.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Public Enemy Nr. One**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

three days later, evening time

******Place**:

* * *

attic of the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Spencer Shay (later), Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Katie Knight (video), Robert Shapiro (video), Joshuah Nichols (video), Prodigy (video), Ryan Laserbeam (video), Addie Singer (video), Ned Bigby (video), Dustin Brooks (video)

* * *

Freddie counted the seconds. 'Online in 5…4…3…2'

Carly grinned. 'I'm Carly!'

Sam identified herself, too. 'And this is iCarly!'

Carly triggered the fake applause. 'Most of you have watched our martial special with Carly Marx. And you will already know that Nevel Papperman has once more tried to wipe out iCarly…'

Sam nodded. 'This time, he tried to provocate Shelby Marx into killing me!'

Carly triggered the "boo"-button. 'This cries for legal measures. And now you will see the one that will represent me at court. You know him already if you have watched us regularly… It is no other than… Spencer Shay, my big brother!'

Spencer entered the attic and waved into Freddie's cam.

Carly triggered the applause.

Spencer said a few words about why he was going to win.

Carly smiled. 'Thanks, isn't it great to have a brother that sticks up for you?'

Sam shrugged. 'Of course, many of our loyal viewers have reacted. We have prepared a few videos.'

Carly nodded. 'OK, our first video is from some Katie Knight from Minneapolis in Minnesota. Freddie, video number one!'

Freddie started the clip.

Katie grinned. 'Hi, Carly, hi Sam, hi you sweet guy at the cam… I'm Katie Knight, and I love _iCarly_. What that Nevel freak has done is very very bad. I should send my big brother Kendall and his friends to beat him up with their hockey sticks. They play in the hockey team of my school, you should know.'

Sam smiled.'Yeah, do that!'

Carly nodded. 'Sorry, violence might not be the best means, but I fully appreciate your concern, Katie. Are your big brother and his friends hot and studdy?'

Freddie grunted with jealousy.

Sam smiled. 'This deserves an applause!' She triggered the fake applause. 'And I second Carly's last question.'

Carly smiled. 'OK, on to our next video. Robbie Shapiro from _Hollywood's School For Performance Arts_ … Freddie, the second video, please!'

Freddie inserted another clip.

Robert Shapiro held a dummy in his hand. 'Hi, what do you think about Nevel?'

The dummy replied, 'booooooo!'

Robert asked his dummy about Carly.

The dummy declared that Carly was all sweet and innocent.

Robbie asked his dummy what it would do with Nevel for having tried to do that to Carly.

The dummy started punching Robbie's face, booming 'Take this, you rascal! And that!'

Robbie tried to get his dummy to stop, but it was in vain. 'What a dumb dummy!'

The dummy appeared now even more upset.

Robbie triwed in vain to get his dummy to stop.

Carly triggered the feint applause.

Sam smiled. 'What a puppeteer! No comparison to Henrique Troyes with his "Oumpeeeeh"![2:1]'

Carly nodded. 'We hope to see Robbie and his "friend" live in our show, one day!' She triggered the applause over and over.

Sam agreed wholeheartedly.

Carly sighed. 'Thanks, Robbie, but we have to move on. Our next video is by someone special, my step-cousin Joshuah Nichols from San Diego! Freddie, clip number three, please!'

Freddie launched the video.

'Hi, carly, long time no see!' Josh sighed. 'OK, what Nevel has done, that was so mean… so far, I have thought that my little step-sister Megan was the meanest thing on this planet, given how much she had tortured Drake and myself. But now I think that Nevel has topped that, which is so infinitely hard for me to admit. Good luck at court!'

Carly sighed when she pushed the button. 'Thanks, Josh…'

sam grinned. 'Drake is nobody but Carly's hot cousin Drake Parker, the grereatest rock idol, ever!'

Carly shrugged. 'Alas, said Megan looks similar to me, and she sometimes got me punished for things she had committed. So if Josh says that Nevel goes even beyond that, it really means a lot.'

Freddie moaned, 'nonsense, there's no such thing as Megan, as much as there's no Melanie, Sam's "twin sister".[2:2]'

Sam moaned. 'If you don't believe in Melanie, you wil have much more problems believing in our next video guest…'

Carly smiled, continuing for Sam, 'Sam's cousin Prodigy from canada. This shows that we are popular even up there.'

Sam smiled. 'Dorkward, the next clip!'

Freddie moaned when he followed the girls' orders.

Prodigy, who looked a lot like Sam, grinned. 'OK, I'm Canada's greatest teenage video gambler, and I tell you, this time Nevel has overplayed it, and he will lose his stakes.' She sat next to a video gambling console. 'Way to go, next level! Good luck at your next level at court, Carly!'

Sam smiled. 'My cousin prodigy!'

Freddie grunted, 'No way! That was Sam with another skirt…'

Sam moaned, 'Watch it, Dorkward, I'm not a video game freak like Prodigy or Sasha Loser![2:3]'

Freddie glared aghast.

Carly triggered the applause for prodigy, yelling, 'Freddie! Sam! Let's get on with te next video… Ryan Laserbeam from New York City… Freddie, the video!'

Freddie bowed to carly's commands.

Ryan grinned. 'Hi! I am the one here at _MadStyle_ who does not work, as work is too much of an effort. But I can do that…' He performed a backward salto. 'And woe to Nevel, should he dare to stand behind me! peace!'

Sam's eyes bugged out. Cool! I hate work, too. That deserves a triple applause!

Freddie moaned, 'what a lazy bum!'

Sam grunted mischievously at Freddie. 'I think that Ryan is cool!'

Carly shrugged. 'OK, let's move on to the next video. Addie Singer from Rocky Road in Pennsylvania. Freddie, the clip!'

Freddie grunted when he launched the video.

'Hi, I'm Addie Singer. And I think it's very mean what Nevel has done. I have helped my friend Megan parker to pull some harmless pranks on her big-headed step-brother[2:4], but Nevel tops it all.' She grabbed her guitar. 'So I am going to sing a little song about it…'

* * *

Nevel is a pig  
Nevel is a scum  
Nevel is a dick  
Nevel is but chum

* * *

Addie continued throwing insults at Nevel Papperman.

Freddie, Carly, and Sam bounced around, clapping rhythmically.

Spencer went to fetch his banjo[2:5], but he had forgotten where he had put it.

Carly triggered the applause. 'Thanks, Addie, that was wonderful! But we have to move on, next video is by Ned Bigby from La Mesa in California. Freddie!'

Freddie launched another clip.

'Hi, I'm Ned Bigby,' told Ned, 'from J.K. Polk High in La Mesa. I adore your show. I've written California's most popular school survival guild, dealing with about every issue that may touble average pupils at our schools: bullies, boring classes, mean teachers, arrogant cheerleaders, field trips, choice of electives, electorial campaigns, talent shops, icky cafeteria food, and so on. I thought that it was complete, until last Saturday night… now I know that one long chapter is still missing: How to deal with pukebags like Nevel Papperman. I don't yet know what to write about it, but I am sure that I have to, and not too little. Thanks! Good luck!'

Carly smiled. 'OK, Ned, I think all of us could use a school survival guild…'

Sam grinned. 'I certainly do!'

Carly nodded. 'And we hope to make Ned a permanent segment of our show, if he allows us to. Thanks, Ned!' Sje operated the artificial applause.

Sam announced, 'one last video for today, it is by Dustin Brooks from Malibu, he is the ex-boyfriend of my sister Melanie.'

Freddie exploded. 'There is no Melanie, so stop lying!'

Carly ordered Freddie to shut up, and to insert the video.

Freddie moaned, but he did not contradict.

'Hi Carly! Freddie, Sam!' Dustin sighed. 'Someone should kill Nevel already. He's so mean. Usually, I live in Malibu, but now I'm in Seattle. Alas, what is worse, my big sister Zoey is going to help defend Nevel! She's such a big meanie, the worst sister ever!'

Carly and sam were flabbergasted.

Sam sighed. 'OK, Dustin, you're right, your sister is a big bull-headed meanie!'

Carly nodded. 'She's thoroughly bad, through and through! If you've got a picture of her, we may put here here…'

Sam explained, 'So far, Wade Collins[2:6] has been the most wanted enemy. But Zoey beats that, she is our new…'

Freddie inserted a virtual banderole.

'Public Enemy Number One!'

Carly sighed. 'Thanks Dustin for not listening to your evil sister, You're a good fan. But our session has now come to an end. See you all soon!'

Sam waved at the viewers before Freddie cut off the session.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

apartment of the Pensky family

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Zoey Brooks, Claire Sawyer (later)

* * *

Quinn and Zoey were alone in the apartment.

Zoey sighed. 'So, when is your uncle coming?'

Quinn chuckled. 'He won't, he is sending an unpaid intern over to us.'

Zoey shrieked. 'What?'

Quinn explained that it was impossible for her uncle to reveal the family secret. 'Thus it has to be a representant…'

Zoey moaned, 'But why just an unpaid intern?'

Quinn shrugged.

The door bell rang.

Quinn opened the door.

A high-school girl appeared. 'Claire Sawyer, future lawyer … I'm entitled by Doctor Pensky to represent Mr. Nevel Papperman.'

Zoey was now totally consternated. _A high-school kid was all they could come up with for Nevel's defense?_ She shook Claire's hands, anyways.

Claire sat down. 'I've arranged a date for meeting Papperman in his preliminary prison cell.'

Zoey sighed.

Claire wanted Zoey to come with her.

Zoey agreed. 'I sure will! There is something fishy, and I'm going to find out.'

Claire shrugged. 'OK, what do you mean?'

Zoey repeated her suspicious moments. 'I've been involuntarily in the wrestler's team of my school, and I tell you, if Shelby was really enraged, she would have beat Carly into a bloody puddle of goo, regardless, of whether Carly held her leg. Chcuk Javers would have beaten up anyone,even with both hands tied to his back.'

Claire sighed. 'We need witnesses for that…'

Zoey nodded. 'OK,it hurts me a lot, but we will have to ask Chuck Javers…' She trembled with fear and dismay. 'He's rude and brute, so I don't do it voluntarily, but it has to be…'

Claire grinned. 'So, any of Shelby's professional opponents who could confirm your thoughts?'

Quinn remarked that Shelby had once badly mutilated a Russian girl. 'But her championate fight was against one Maya Feckner.'

Zoey nodded. 'OK, I don't think we can justify a trip to Russia, but we have to interrogate Maya.'

Claire agreed wholeheartedly. 'Let's do that!'

Zoey sighed with relief. She did not justify Nevel's attempts of ridiculing Carly. _But an accusation of attempted murder was something different, regardless of what her own little brother thought._

* * *

**Chapter 3 Observations**

* * *

**(**

)

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day

******Place**:

* * *

Quinn's room

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky

* * *

Quinn remarked that there was even a wrestler known from PCA wrestling team that lived now in Seattle.

Zoey listened up.

Said guy was Duke Blatzberg[3:1], the dumbest of all wrestling bulls.

Zoey shuddered with disgust. 'OK, we have to ask him, anyways…'

There was now already a long list of former opponents of Shelby Marx, and of archived videos of their fights.

Zoey was most urgently interested in pictures of the fight against Maya Feckner.

Quinn had got some even more interesting news. 'I've researched for Chuck Javers's address… and I figured that…'

Zoey grunted, 'you figured what?'

Quinn sighed, 'There will be a professional fight between Shelby Marx and Chuck Javers by the end of the month.'

Zoey was flabbergasted. 'That's interesting…'

Quinn nodded.

Alas, Dustin always accused Zoey of just being envious of Shelby, because Shelby wouldn't lose against Javers in less than ten seconds.

Today, Zoey and Claire had agreed with a visit in Nevel's prison.

It was the only visit Zoey could perform before she had to return to California.

Quinn dragged a puorcupine into the room. 'This is Mr. Tibbles. He was my gift for nevel's last birthday. He's now coming with us to PCA, as his mom hates porcupines, and she doesn't talk to Nevel again, as he has lied to her about Mr. Tibbles…'

Zoey shuddered with disgust. She was accustomed to Quinn having a host of strange pets, so maybe a porcupine was not much of an additional ado, but, anyways…

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, Dustin Brooks (later)

* * *

The gang was preparing the next show when the bell rang.

Carly opened the door. 'Dustin?'

Dustin nodded and blushed. 'Hi Carly! I've got that picture…'

Sam and Freddie waited for Dustin to come in.

Freddie smiled. 'OK, let's insert the pictures into the segment _Public Enemy Number One_.'

Sam grinned.

Dustin nodded.

Alas, Freddie grunted, 'how much did Sam pay you for claiming that she has got a twin sister?'

Dustin shrugged. 'What is he talking about? I've known Melanie for three years now… she has seduced me back then, against Zoey's warning…'

Sam cackled. 'Freddie is just a paranoidal dork, don't listen to him!'

Carly tried to calm Freddie and Sam down, but for no avail.

Dustin sighed. 'Really, without Melanie I wouldn't know about _iCarly_, she made it the most popular web show for us kids at PCA.'

Sam grinned.

Freddie was still dickheaded.

Dustin shrugged. 'Melanie has always been a bad girl, although she feigns being nice by now, since she's a respected member of our cheerleader team.'

Freddie went to the PCA site, looking under _cheerleaders_. 'Oh damn, here she is… Melanie Puckett. Sam is too lazy for cheerleading, so it must be Melanie.' He passed out.

Sam grinned triumphantly.

Dustin scratched his chin. 'They are really easy to confuse, I know…'

Carly nodded. 'OK, Dustin, so you are a big fan of my show?'

Dustin blushed. 'Sure! I would like to be live in there, but vacations are almost gone…'

Carly sighed. 'Too bad.' She was mightily impressed by such a loyal fan who dared to go against his older sister's verdict, but she thought it uncool to admit to liking a slightly younger boy. Yet she blushed furiously.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Washington state prison, visitors' room.

******People**:

* * *

Claire Sawyer, Zoey Brooks, Nevel Papperman

* * *

Claire and Zoey had made it to Nevel's box.

Zoey tried to ask Nevel a few questions. She knew that it was going to be hard.

Nevel boasted all the time how much Carly was going to rue the day until dystopia.

Zoey shook her head. Then she did something strange, "accidentally" scratching herr palm with her razor-sharp finger nails, drawing a little bleeding.

Nevel squealed and jumped backwards.

Zoey quickly applied a poultice. 'It's good, Nevel. So, you're really scared by blood, just as Quinn told me.' _Using some red juice or other fake bloos would unlikely have done the trick, as Nevel's senses of smelling were great_[_3:2_]_, he could even sniffle at your breath and tell what you ate three days ago._

Nevel sighed. 'Blood is full of germs.' He shuddered with excessive disgust.

Zoey concluded without hesitation. 'THis means that you knew that neither Carly nor Shelby would get hurt in the fight.' _Nevel must have had mean intentions, but more of the mentally cruel sort._

Nevel finally admitted that he had just tried to get Carly to tremble and squeal with horror.

Zoey nodded. 'But what made you so sure that there was not going to be some blood? Shelby Marx has broken several noses and teeth in recent matches.'

Nevel just grinned.

Zoey shook her head. 'Nevel! You seem to know about something, a lot more than would be good for you. So talk about it, before things go worse!'

Alas, Nevel boasted too much with how much he has already been able to scare Carly.

Claire told Zoey that they were going to run out of time. 'Plus, we still have to check another hint… some Shane Diamond[3:3] has called me from St. Schneider's hospital. He claims that he has been pushed by Carlotta and Sam down an elevator hole. As the whole terror had been started by rumours claimimg that Sam and Carly pushed Shelby's grandma on purpose.'

Zoey could not believe that Carly and Sam had done something like that all deliberately. _Maybe Sam, but definitely not Carly._

But it was Zoey's duty to investigate.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

St. Schneider's Hospital, room 101

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Dr. Lindee[3:4] , Shane Diamond, Claire Sawyer

* * *

Dr. Lindee was examining Shane's splintered limbs.

Shane was all wrapped in bandages.

Zoey was consternated when she saw badly damaged Shane. 'Oh my god! Doc, hwhen will he be able to leave hospital?'

Dr. Lindee shrugged. 'Maybe in 3…4…5'

Zoey wondered, 'weeks? Months?'

Dr. Lindee continued, 'or maybe six…'

Zoey croaked, 'years?'

Shane had to tell them how the whole thing started. 'I performed some experiments about electricity in their web show. Both of the dumb lasses started to have a crush on me, and they tried to seduce me. They appeared to be all jealous towards each other. I guess that Samantha Puckett has finally planned to get me hurt when I was too close to Carly, like, if she can't have me, noibody should, especially not Carly. She's one jealous beast.'

Claire took notes. 'I've researched and figured that Sam had been close to being arrested several times for inappropriate violence in public. Her whole family is full of hardcore criminals, such as aunt Maggie[3:5].'

Zoey was still reluctant.

But it wouldn't be much of Zoey's concern, anyways.

Claire asked Shane, 'so, do you want to file suit against Samantha Puckett for severe violence?'

Shane nodded wholeheartedly. 'I sure will!'

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

apartment of Duke Blatzberg

******People**:

* * *

Claire Sawyer, Duke Blatzberg, Zoey Brooks

* * *

Interviewing Duke Blatzberg was Zoey's last task before she had to return to California.

Duke grinned. 'Do you want to smell my panties that I wore during my last wrestling match?'

Zoey shook her head with disgust. 'OK, Duke… you are a martial artist.'

Duke cackled.

Zoey asked him whether he had seen the fight between Shelby and Carly.

Duke giggled. 'Shelby was a laugh. Everyone else would have freed himself easily from Carly's grip. Want me to demonstrate?'

Claire shrugged. 'OK…'

Zoey tried to dissuade Claire, but in vain.

Duke, inspite of being out of breath, as he had been practising with heavy weight bars for over an hour, had no qualms not only prying himself loose, but also throwing Claire hard into the opposite corner.

Zoey was consternated when she helped Claire up again. 'Are you OK?'

Claire rued bitterly that she had allowed Duke to give her a demonstration of an average wrestling ox's skills.

Zoey sighed. _And Duke could not even hold a candle to someone like Chuck Javers!_

Duke cackled with excessive glee. 'But now I need some proteins…'

Zoey was now convinced that there was something fishy with the whole fight between Carly and Shelby.

The match had been marketed as a wellfare event, but this was now more than doubtful.

Zoey had pondered several possibilities. _Shelby may have beem drugged, making her harmless. Or she may have been bribed… but, no, she was way too impulsive for that. Who profited from the whole thing, anyways? And why had Shelby's grandma been present at that journalists' meeting before the event, anyways, if she was so fragile? Questions, questions, and more questions…_

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Officer Carl[3:6] (later), Stu Stimpler [3:7] (later), Spencer Shay (later)

* * *

Freddie sighed with relief. 'Finally, Dustin is gone…'

Sam grunted, 'Dorkward is jealous?'

Carly tried to stop the bickering beasts. Alas, she refused to admit that she thought of Dustin as likable.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Carly opened.

Officer Carl showed up, accompanied by Stu Stimpler. 'Seattle Police, officer Carl! Is Miss Samanth Puckett here?'

Sam grinned.

Officer Carl exhibited his handcuffs. 'Miss Puckett, you are under arrest for attempted murder upon Mr. Shane Diamond. You are entitled to consult an advocate, to be released until trial for a caution of 10,000 dollars, or to deny any statement. But if you decide to talk, anything you say may and will be used against you.'

Sam tried to flee, but she tripped over Freddie who stood accidentally in her way.

Officer Carl caught her.

Carly yelled for Spencer.

The elder of the Shay siblings stumbled downstairs, dressed with his pair of ducky pyjamas only.

Sam groaned, 'that's my advocate!'

Carl looked at Spencer. 'Aren't you the spaz that wrote 'Pee On Carl!' above the highway?'

Spencer sighed deeply. 'I am…'

Carly shook her head when he dragged handcuffed Sam away.

At the same time, Stimpler spanked Spencer with an umbrella.

Carly was totally consternated.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Against All Odds**

[4:1]

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

one week later, wednesday afternoon

******Place**:

* * *

home of Chuck Javers

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Chuck Javers

* * *

Zoey, Quinn, Lola, and Dustin were finally back to California.

After Samantha Puckett's arrest, Dustin was even less willing to even dare to talk to Zoey, and he avoided her rigorously at any cost.

But there was no use.

Zoey had to continue investigating the whole thing which stank like a rotten fish from 'buildinSushi Rox. Today, she had to go to the lion's den:

Chuck Javers, the most brutal of all wrestling bulls. He stood for unrestrained bestialic force.

The smell of Chuck's sweat penetrated the whole tenament plaza in uptown Los Angeles, from basement to attic.

Zoey was still a bit timid, but it had to be. Hesitatingly, she shook Chuck's hand, expecting its bones to burst into smithereens.

Fortunately, Chuck wasn't in fighting mood. 'Sit down,' he thundered at the top of his lungs.

Zoey trembled all over. 'OK, Mr. Javers, I represent Nevel Papperman, who…'

Chuck had already been informed. 'Oh, that Shelby wench… she better get a bag for her ground bones ready. She will be so pulverised after our match…'

Zoey aked, 'why is that so?'

Chuck released a quaking _kiai_. Then he answered, 'Shelby is such a weakling. Before the fight, I thought she would be a serious competitor. But now I know that she is such an inept fighter.'

Zoey scratched her head. _What if that was the purpose of the whole fight? Making Chuck Javers believe in Shelby being much less brawny than everyone thought her to be? There was something…_ 'Why do you fight against Shelby Marx, anyways?'

Chuck boomed, 'she has beaten up all the professional girls. Now she needs a new challenge. And I'm the only boy who has no qualms beating girls up.'

Zoey remembered painfully what Chuck meant.

Chuck continued, 'but now I will squat her like a fly, as I do with all of my opponents, no matter who or what!' He smashed a the table with his fists. 'Sorry, but I can't waste my time, I have to work out qwith 400 lbs. bars!'

Zoey shrugged. 'I better be not in the way, then. And Logan will sure not try again to…'

Chuck chuckled. 'Logan Reese?'

Zoey nodded. 'The one whom you beat up because he tried to prtest against the way you treated me and my friends.'

Chuck laughed hysterically, making the plaza quake like a tornado would. 'Logan got beat up… by me? You must be joking…'

Zoey peered quizzically.

Chuck explained. 'that loser had already been bandaged when I met him at the parking lot, and he wimpered with pain before I could even touch him.'

Zoey was flabbergasted. 'What?'

Chuck giggled.

Zoey coughed noisily. _So, after all, Logan had been acting? And all that just in order to provoke the girls' pity? What a miserable wretch of a deprecable jerk! Yeah, it so looks like Logan, given that he had been able to fool us into thinking how helpless he was without a credit card, and keeping on feigning so even when he was again able to pay, just in order to sneak free services from us?_[_4:2_]_ So, probably, when he got beat up by Vince Blake_[_4:3_]_, he had feigned, too… But who taught him to do so? He's not a great actor. Maybe Lola? But that would have been really stupid even of her, had she fallen for his tricks, too._ She snuck out of the apartment before Chuck was back to fighting mood.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

101 Brenner Hall

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky

* * *

Quinn was really consternated. 'Logan… what a loser of a jerk…'

Zoey nodded.

Lola denied that she had taught Logan any action acting. 'He is only good for acting in kissing scenes…'[4:4]

Zoey agreed. Alas, she thought a few steps further. 'Shelby not beating up Carly required a hell of acting. Lola may have taught her to do so, or… no, that thought sure went too far… but it had to be thought… Had Lola been in the arena in Shelby's place? That would have made it really easy for Carly to survive. But how to ask Lola? Their friendship was probably in danger… Lola had probably just been abused, but who knew…'

Quinn had done some research, too. She reported, 'see, Nevel's site _Nevelocity_ offers some amateer bets. The odds for the fight between Chuck Javers and Shelby Marx had been balanced.'

Zoey nodded.

Quinn continued, 'but ever sionce, the odds dropped rapidly, it's now like 1:1000.'

Zoey was flabbergasted. She asked, 'is Nevel a bookmaker?'

Quinn chuckled, replying, 'it's just a fan game. You get virtual money to bet, and the last to stand or the one with most money at the end of the year gets a nice banner.'

Zoey nodded. 'But what would real bookmakers say to the fight?' _Nevel will have noticed the shift of the odds and the stakes, maybe that was the key… he knew that Shelby was not going to hurt Carly, because the fight had been set up essentially for manipulating the odds._

Quinn looked it up. She announced, 'well, people appear to be more cautious with real money than with virtual _papperbucks_, but, nevertheless, the odds got out of balance really fast…'

For Zoey, the situation was clear: The reason behind the strange outcome of the fight between Carly Shay and Shelby Marx had one purpose: unbalancing the odds, so that those few who knew about Shelby's real strength could strike a fortune with a lot less risk, even more as Chuck Javers was now even way less alert, and much easier to beat for Shelby, as he was underestimating her beyond any measure…

Zoey had to think a bit. _According to the press, the idea for the fight had been by Rod, the manager of Shelby Marx. For that reason, he was probably the first and foremost suspect person. He was using Shelby in order to make money by manipulated bets. Possibly, even Rod was only one little fish in a bigger school, but he could have been the main culprit, as well. Whatever, announcing such a moment of suspicion was a dangerous thing, and Zoey had to be extremely careful._ Then she looked for her mail.

There was an important message from Claire Sawyer.

Zoey was flabbergasted.

The state of Washington must have been joking.

The "solicitor" for the case Nevel Papperman was not a ceredited lawyer, but another intern, a certain Melinda Crenshaw.

Zoey grunted, 'why is nobody taking the situation serious?'

Whatever, there was one more appointment with a martial artist that was scheduled for the next day in downtown Los Angeles.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day, evening

******Place**:

* * *

apartment of Maya Feckner and Jackson Colt[4:5]

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Maya Feckner, Jackson Colt

* * *

Just as the den of Chuck Javers, the loft of Maya and Jackson smelt in a bestialic manner.

Zoey shook their hands. She was afraid that she had interrupted some practice session.

Jackson was over six foot and chock full of muscles. 'OK, don't waste our time!'

Maya wasn't much less brawny than her coach and fiancé Jackson. 'OK, what do you want?'

Zoey tried to explain the situation.

Maya shrugged. 'Shelby must have taken some subtle brain damage in our fight for the championship. Otherwise she would not have had any problem squatting Carly like a mosquito.'

Zoey shrugged.

Alas, Maya had made another observation. 'I have lost to Shelby really fast, but I have still caused some scars. Alas, when I watched the video of the fight… Shelby had no scars, neither sratches nor bruises … nothing se would have had just three weeks after the last fight to the death. She must have been like renewed…'

Zoey gasped. _This was going to be a great support for her substitution hypothesis._ 'Are you aware of Shelby having a few relatives that look fairly similar to her?'

Maya coughed. 'Now that you say it… yeah, there are Tammie[4:6], Vivienne[4:7], Tori, Lola…'

Zoey hadn't known all of them, but it made things even more complicated.

Jackson intervened. 'OK, that would explain Shelby's weakness. But do you want to say that the whole fight was a fraud?'

Zoey nodded carefully.

Jackson drank a bottle of icky-looking stuff.

Zoey didn't want to know what he drank.

Jackson explained. 'I have once been involved into some drug- and betting scandal. It was really dirty.'

Zoey gasped. 'Would manipulating bets be a reason?'

Jackson nodded solemnly. 'Oh yeah, there are many ways of making illegal bucks with manipulated bets. Usually, it's not the athlets that profit, We almost always get blackmailed. I was once forced by my manager to swallow some not yet approved medication. Fortunately, I had only been disqualified for that one match. If you aren't that lucky, you may get banned for life, or crippled because the manager give you stuff without your knowledge, with side effects that are out of control. Bribery is common, of course. The trick with the substitution, of course, only works in cases like Shelby and her cousins…'

Zoey left the martialstars alone, as they were going to work out. _She had been stumbling upon some giant scandal, and she did not know how to cover it all…_

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

101 Brenner Hall

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky

* * *

Quinn was flabbergasted when she heard about Zoey's theories. _But Jackson Colt sure knows what he's saying. He had been a jack-of-all-trades in the martial business for quite some decade._

The atmosphere between Zoey and Lola had been icy.

Zoey was worried. _Did it really matter whether Lola, Tammi, Vivienne, or Tori had been subbing for Shelby? It was the man at the buttons Zoey was looking for, not the kids that had just been used._ 'I have to talk to Carly's guardian and advocate, Mr. …'

'Spencer,' completed Quinn, 'his name is Spencer Shay.'

Zoey knew that this was not going to be easy.

Quinn also remarked that she had already heard about Mindy Crenshaw, 'She had beat me once in the Californian science fair, like three years ago. And, even then, I had the impression of having seen her before.'

Zoey sighed. _What a mad world had they been living in!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 Enemy Mine**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

one week later

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Zoey Brooks (later)

* * *

Spencer was talking a shower, when the door bell rang. 'Carly!'

Carly shrugged when she went to open the door. Looking through the beep hole, she recognised her worst enemy, Zoey Brooks. 'A hobo…' reported she back to her elder brother.

Spencer wanted to know which hobo.

Carly grunted, 'does that matter?'

Spencer affirmed the issue.

Carly refused to open, anyways.

Spencer wrapped the curtain of the shower cabin around his hips, and he ran to the door. 'I love hoboes,' declared he when he removed the chain. 'Oops, you don't really look like a hobo?'

Zoey glared aghast. 'My name is Zoey Brooks, I work for the defense of Nevel Papperman.'

Carly was severely mad at Spencer, and she disappeared upstairs, filled with disgust.

Spencer allowed Zoey to enter.

Zoey wondered which serious lawyer was openeing the door with a curtain wrapped around his loins. 'Good evening. I live in California, but I have snuck four days for pressing issues here. The court for Nevel opens tomorrow…'

Spencer refused to give up on the claims against Nevel.

Zoey sighed. 'I don't try to justify the things that Nevel has done to Carly, but he has not tried to get her killed, just to ridicule her. The whole thing is a giant misunderstanding.'_It was as ridiculous as a lawyer wrapped in nothing but a curtain._

Spencer figured that he was not really credible in his emergency outfit, so he looked for his suit and his tie.

Zoey sighed. 'OK, I can wait…'

Spencer came back, in suit, tie, and bunny shorts.

Zoey gasped. 'Hey! I know that design! I've invented that tie three years ago.'

Spencer glared with dismay. 'What? So Tyler has lied to me all the time…'

Zoey shrugged. 'I don't care about any Tyler, but I'm sort of a fashion designer. I wish I could do that professionally, but dad won't pay fashion school for me. So I will go to law school after college, I think.'

Spencer moaned, 'what a pity. I had difficulties when I decided to drop out from law school, after only three days, against grandad's will… But I've made it, and I became a freelance artist without any art school whatever…'

Zoey was astonished. 'So… all those sculptures are yours?'

Spencer nodded proudly.

Zoey smiled. 'They are really cool. Now back to Nevel … I'm sure that he would not have watched the fight unless he had known that there was not going to be any blood, he's allergic to everything that contains germs.'

Spencer coughed. _Why hadn't he realised that earlier?_

Zoey started talking about her suspicion. 'Ultimately, your sister and her web show has been abused by some ruthless cheaters in order to make easy billions with manipulated bets.'

Spencer's heart stood still.

Zoey reanimated Spencer with the smell of coffee.

Spencer shuddered with disgust. Then he donned his socks which turned out as Zoey's creations, as well. 'Socko must have lied to me, too…'

Zoey didn't care about Socko,but that didn't matter.

Spencer sighed deeply. 'OK, I guess I should withdraw from the whole suit, and leave it up to my grandpa.'

Zoey nodded. 'Yeah, a real lawyer would be a lot better.'

Carly had listened to them talking. She thought all of this as reasonable. _But there was no way to forgive anyone getting Sam arrested, allthough she was a criminal through and through._

Zoey started to explain unto Spencer that the suit against Sam was wholly Claire Sawyer's idea, and of course Shane Diamond's initiative. 'But, if the elevator was that dangerously dysfunctional, why had its circuit not been disactivated? And a big warning should have place in front of it…'

Spencer sighed. 'Carly has messed with the elevator once before,[5:1] thereupon the administration of the plaza has decided to leave those responsibilities in the hands of Lewbert, our custodian.'

Zoey grunted, 'interesting… so, ultimately, the accident was Lewbert's fault?'

Spencer banged his head, as he had not thought of that earlier on.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day

******Place**:

* * *

Seattle court

******People**:

* * *

Nevel Papperman, Zoey Brooks, Claire Sawyer, Mindy Crenshaw (later), Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Judge Stockfish[5:2], Jeremiah Trottman, many sadistic onlookers (background)

* * *

Judge Sockfish was still reading in the folders while the others werealready sitting at their place.

Journalist Trottman held a microphone tightly in his hands. 'TV Seattle. This is Jeremiah Trottman. Today, we are live at Seattle Court Hall, reporting about a suit against Nevel Papperman for attempt upon the life of Carlotta Shay. Here is Claire Sawyer, the future lawyer in charge with Nevel's side. Miss Sawyer, why do you think are you going to lose the case?'

Zoey was upset. 'How dare you ask these questions?'

Carly giggled.

Spencer shrugged. 'Grandad is taking over next week, so you don't have to bear with me much longer…'

Mindy Crenshaw entered the court room from a side entrance. She stood behind Zoey. 'Wow, you've got a few folders? What a loser! I've got six of them.'

Claire grunted.

Zoey looked up. _Oh no, was that really the solicitor, Mindy Crenshaw? Now it was obvious why Quinn remembered her face. She had been at PCA just a few years ago, using a different name and stealing Zoey's design for backpacks!_[5:3]

Mindy was a bit shocked when she noticed that Zoey had been actually here in Seattle, after believing her to be safely tucked away in California. She tried to feign innocence.

Zoey was still flabbergasted. _And such a mean creature was going to be a lawyer…_

Mindy started repeating all of Nevel's attempts of humiliating Carly.

Zoey moaned. _Mindy just taked judge Stockfish's ears off, that was terrible. Who, if anyone at all, was able to stop Mindy Crenshaw? She was probably even going to maim Grandad Shay…_

Claire Sawyer requested a delay in order to fetch some witnesses, but it was now going to be hard for Nevel to succeed even if they could show that manager Rod had only abused Carly's show for manipulateing bets.

But Zoey needed to come up with that point as soon as possible.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

apartment of Drake Parker in San Diego

******People**:

* * *

Joshuah Nichols, Drake Parker, Megan Parker (later), Spencer Shay (phone)

* * *

Josh and Drake had been watching the life report from the court hall in Seattle.

Josh was consternated when he saw his ex-fiancé Mindy as a solicitor once more.

Drake felt so fatally reminded of his former suit at _Belleview High_'s honour council.[5:4] 'The creature has to hide something again, just back when she got me framed for Mrs. Hayfer's car.'

Josh sighed. 'Fortunately Megan unveiled everything.'

Drake looike at Josh.

Josh looked at Drake.

Then they cried unison for their sister, 'Meeeegan!'

Megan came down from her room. 'Boobs? You dare to…'

Drake pointed at the TV.

Megan recognised Mindy, and she knew that the situation was similar as the one back at the honour council.

Drake moaned, 'I'm sure that Mindy only abuses our cousin Carly and her friends!'

Megan nodded. 'You can bet your boob ass on it! Oh, that Nevel guy looks cool!'

Josh twitched. 'Carly hates him.' He explained what had happened.

Megan shrugged. 'Carly has shown poor taste if she rejected Nevel. OK, I'm in. Off to Seattle!'

Drake remarked that Trottman's haircur was ugly.

Megan agreed. 'What a boob!'

After the live report, Drake called Spencer on the cellular phone.

Spencer gasped. 'Really? Mindy is Josh's ex?'

Drake nodded rigorously. 'And as sure as I'm a rock star, the creature is up to something very mean, and tries to get others framed.'

Spencer gasped. He had to tell grandad and Nevel's supporters.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Nose Of The Panther**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day

******Place**:

* * *

court hall

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Claire Sawyer, Nevel Papperman, Mindy Crenshaw, Judge Stockfish, Spencer Shay, Carly Shay, Lola Martinez, many sadistic onlookers (background), Jeremiah Trottman (later)

* * *

The next session was in its middle, when Zoey had read a report submitted by Megan Parker.

Zoey had hitherto been unaware of the fact that Drake had had a little sister who looked totally similar to their cousin Carly, but whatever the situation… She whispered something into Claire's ears.

Claire gasped. She called Lola Martinez as a witness.

Lola looked consternated when she entered the court.

Stockfish checked Lola's identity thrice in order to distinguish her from Shelby.

Claire started asking, 'Miss Martinez, you are a great actress.'

Lola smiled, 'Sure, I'm the best! have you seen my publicity spots… totally worthy of Oscar's, don't you think so?'

Claire grunted, 'Who cares! Now I ask you : Do you already play roles with wigs and costumes that make you look like something different from a young girl?'

Lola smiled. 'Of course, I once played a boy names Steve in order to fool Logan and Chase…'[6:1]

Claire gasped. 'Anything else?'

Lola shrugged.

Claire requested Grandma Marx as the next witness.

Shelby and Lola looked consternated.

Claire taunted, 'oh right, she can't come, as their is no grandma Marx? Your worship, let's take a closer look at the video of the press conference announcing Shelby's fight with carly…'

Judge Stockfish shrugged.

Claire boomed, 'this is no old woman, this is an actress wearing the costume making her look like an old woman, and that actress is precisely…'

Lola stuffed her ears.

Zoey did not like that, but it had to be. 'Good job, Lola,' remarked she sadistically.

Lola grunted, 'OK, you traitor!' She sighed deeply. 'OK, Shelby's manager Rodrick has paid me to do so, and to stumble on purpose, he said that I would get a great rôle in a new movie if I did convince everyone with my master performance, because it was the perfect rôle for a perfect actress like me! But this didn't yet happen, as I had to keep it a secret…'

In addition, Tori Vega had replaced Shelby Marx at that conference. Tori had never seen her real grandma, so she had been fooled as well.

The audience gasped.

With this admission, it was no longer difficult for Zoey to show that it was a great fishy scenario, inscenated by Mindy Crenshaw and Manager Rod.

Nevel grinned.

Judge Stockfish announced the judgment. Nevel Papperman is not guilty of attempt upon Carlotta Shay's life, but only of public slanter. His punishment will be fifty hours of public work. A new suit will be filed against Rodrick.

It turned out tha Mindy Crenshaw — under a different name — was one of the FBI's top wanted people.

Mindy Crenshaw tried to flee, along wit her new best friend Cal[6:2], her provider with dangerous laboratory equipment.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

a week later

******Place**:

* * *

entrance lobby of Bushwell Plaza

******People**:

* * *

Officer Carl, Lewbert, Nevel Papperman (later), Marissa Benson (later)

* * *

Lewbert was sleeping at his desk.

The bell was already totally rusty.

Lewbert freaked out.

Office Carl was waking Lewbert up. 'Mr. Lewbert? You're under arrest. You're entitled to remain silent, but if you talk, everything you say will be used against you.'

The reason was Lewbert's severe negligeance of his job, resulting in serious injuries like that of Shane Diamond.

Freddie's mom walked past. 'Who will take care of the plaza…'

Officer Carl grunted, 'no problem. This is the new janitor for the next week…'

Nevel Papperman walked into the lobby.

Doing Lewbert's work was his punishment for what he had done to Carly.

Marissa Benson sighed with relief. 'Finally someone who deasl with all the germs here in this plaza. Freddie is totally allergic to everything…'

Nevel grinned.

* * *

Real lawyers took now care of the case of manager Rodrick who was going to be senrenced for severe fraud.

Shelby had to look for a new manager.

Megan Parker suggested Joshuah Nichols for that job. _He had managed Drake's band for quite some time, and now he was equally suited for managing Shelby._

Everyone was now looking forward to an unmanipulated fight between Shelby Marx and Chuck Javers, with equal odds.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

four weeks later

******Place**:

* * *

the arena of Los Angeles

******People**:

* * *

Shelby Marx, Chuck Javers, Jackson Colt, Jeremiah Trottman, Jessica Warner[6:3], Fredward Benson, many sadomasochist onlookers (background), Drake Parker, Harper Harris[6:4], David Arculetta[6:5], Lisa Perkins, Neil[6:6], Kendall Knight, Wade Collins[6:7], the Jenifers[6:8], Tammi[6:9], Ginger Fox[6:10], Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Lola Martinez, Tori Vega

* * *

It was the day of the big fight for the title for all classes, all styles, and all genders.

Jeremiah Trottman and his fiancé Jessica Warner were done with the last interviews.

Jackson Colt had been declared referee of the fatal match.

Of course the event was not complete without music and cheerleading.

Trottman announced, 'in the red corner: hitherto unchallenged wrestling champion Chuck Javers!'

The onlookers cheered fanatically.

Trottman continued, 'and in the blue corner: the youngest female kick box champion of all times and classes… Shelby Marx!'

The applause increased.

Freddie and Sam operated the camera, as the event was going to be shown in _iCarly_, as well.

Drake Parker and his band, consisting of drummer boy Neil, lead singer Lisa Perkins, backup singer and guitarist Harper Harris, and Katie Knight's elder brother Kendall, started whipping the audience with songs about Shelby's glorious career.

Melanie Trisha Puckett was cheerleading for Shelby.

Music filled the air: Drake's greatest song about Shelby.[6:11]

* * *

Shelby's our gladiator  
We just know what she stands for.  
Shelby helps us with our life  
She kicks open every door  
When Chuck Javers roams the ring  
She needs all the help she can  
And the majorettas dance  
To Drake's guitar's performance

* * *

The audience boiled.

Jackson Colt opened the martial fight to the death.

A serious of Shleby's punches went astray.

Alas, Chuck Javers could not catch exceedingly agile Shelby. He slipped, but he recovered before Shelby could launch a deadly serious.

Drake's band continued.

* * *

All the fans will shout out loud  
Give us more! yeah! Give us more!  
And we're thinking to ourselves:  
Shelby's our gladiator.

* * *

Finallt, Chuck caught Shelby in a deadly-seeming armlock.

But with her feet, Shelby shrugged the danger off at whim.

A counterattack was parried miracously by Chuck Javers.

Lisa started singing louder.

* * *

Shelby's our gladiator  
She will fill with ease our soul  
She will give us confidence  
When we think we lose control  
She will help us with our muse  
In this age of win and lose  
With the ancient cups and swords  
And some Californian lords.

* * *

Occasionaly, Chavers went down for a moment, but just in order to return onto his feet in no time, landing a counterblow.

Neil intensified the rhythm of the drum.

Melanie hurled her ribbons aloft, performing cartwheels and salti.

Lisa sang on.

Freddie pushed a button, displaying some music by Nevel and Megan made wit their instruments, taken from Bizet's opera _Carmen_.

* * *

See some thousand violins  
Recorders, oboes soar on high!  
Waves and waves of joyful hymns!  
Silver sonnets reach the sky.

* * *

Alas, Shelby ran into one of Chucks feints.

Javers's counterstrike seemed to hurt her severely.

Everyone but Shelby would probably have been squished to goo by Chuck's merciless slam, but the martial queen survived.

Lola's cousin Tammi worked for Chuck Javers, against Lola's wish. She started singing a new song[6:12], backed up by other stars, such as Wade Colins, Ginger Fox, and the Jenifers.

* * *

Rising up back on the streets  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now he's back on his feet  
Chuck Javers and his will to survive  
It's the nose the of the panther  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Do not care about your opponent's banter!  
Chuck — the last known survivor — smells his prey in the night  
And he's sniffling you all with the nose of the panther!

* * *

Sometimes Shelby seemed to be done in, sometimes Chuck.

But the fight went on and on.

Drake's band got to sing once more.

* * *

Shelby elps us with our love  
Dance the dance that lovers do  
Rhumba with the mitten glove  
To the California moon.

* * *

The time was almost up, and both Shelby and Chuck could only creep a cross the arena.

Everyone was pondering a last strike before Jackson Colt called the end of te match.

Shelby panted and moaned, 'OK, Chuck, for a boy, you can take quite a few hits, but can you also take this?' She kissed Chuck briefly on the angle of his mouth.

Chuck blushed. He yelled crazily. Then he pulled Shelby into a hug.

Finally, both Shelby and Chuck collapsed and slumped noisily to the floor, passing out.

Jackson Colt was flabbergasted. 'Wow, what a strange outcome… double knock-out!' He blew the final whistle.

Both of the opponents were dragged to St. Schneider's hospital.[6:13]

* * *

This fight, with its strange end, had consequences for Nevel's virtual bets.

Spencer's cousin Quincy[6:14] had been in the lead before that match, but now he dropped back.

Nevel, who had, of course, not been watching the bloody sowdown, had to announce the victiorious participant, entitled to use a new banner. 'And te winner is… Dustin Brooks!'

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

three days after

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Spencer Shay, Zoey Brooks, Carly Shay, Dustin Brooks, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Dustin Brooks, Carly Shay, Marissa Benson (later)

* * *

Zoey and Dustin had hardly made their way up to 8D Bushwell Plaza.

Zoey sighed. 'The whole Plaza is full of warning labels…'

Spencer huggled the hell out of Zoey. 'Sorry for being so terse before the law suit… by the way, Nevel has attached all the labels. He takes his task here very serious, and now they have fired Lewbert for good, and Nevel gets paid as a bellman.'

Zoey nodded. 'OK, I've also seen that law school wouldn't be for me, so I've applied with MadStyle for an internship as a fashion designer.'

Spencer and Zoey high-fived.

Dustin moaned, 'what are they doing? They would be worried if we did stuff like that…'

Carly nodded. 'Elder siblings…'

Zoey and Spencer boomed unison, 'we've heard that!'

'It was intentional,' replied Dustin and Carly.

Freddie and Sam shrugged.

Carly was proud of Dustin's sixth sense. 'Wasn't it a cute end of the fight, anyways?'

Dustin smiled.

Carly grinned. 'It was like… if Sam and Freddie kissed after hours of bickering… wouldn'y happen, I know…'

Freddie and Sam blushed. 'Er, sorry, Carly, but it has already happened…' The two of them were totally embarassed.

Carly was constyernated. 'Freddie? Sam? What the heck are you talking about?'

Her friends went pale.

Zoey shrugged. 'Recently, my former roomie Dana Cruz, and her eternal rival Logan Reese, the Hollywood heir… this must have inspired Dustin into thinking that it could come this way.'

Dustin grinned.

Carly had enough of the talk about fighting. 'May I show Dustin my new outfit in my room?'

Dustin smiled.

Zoey and Spencer glared aghast.

In this moment, Marissa Benson stumbled in. 'Freddie, I've told you not to leave the apartment on your own. The plaza is a very dangerous place, from roof through basement.'

Freddie protested, thinking that he was no longer a little kid.

But it was in vain.

Marissa did not allow any longer for Fredward to leave the apartment on his own. 'There are gazillions of hidden dangers in this house…'

Zoey giggled. 'Do you know that Shelby's cousin Lola is now making a music video with Drake Parker? More of a kissing movie, I fear…'

Spencer shrugged. 'I've heard that Shane is now together with Quinn, and they are going to sue Lewbert for his bad deeds…'

Zoey grinned.

Carly and Dustin tried to sneak away from their elder sibling's supervision.

Alas, Spencer caught them in the corner of his eyes. 'OK, buy don't take it too far. We are going to smell you, right with the nose of a panther! Like a panther!'

Zoey chuckled.

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

**1:2**:

* * *

as per _Zoey 101_ : _Wrestling_, Lola's dad is some sort of coach or athlet

**1:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_, here identified with Melanie Puckett from _The iCarly Show_ : _iTwins_

**1:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Wrestling_

**1:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iNevel_

**2:1**:

* * *

cf. _iGo To Japan_

**2:2**:

* * *

cf/_The iCarly Show_ : _iTwin_

**2:3**:

* * *

Sashas Striker from _The iCarly Show_ : _iStage An Intervention_

**2:4**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Honor Council_

**2:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iRock The Votes_

**2:6**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iRock The Vote_

**3:1**:

* * *

identification of Duke from _The iCarly Show_ : _IHatch Chicks_ and Blatzberg from _Zoey 101_ : _Wrestling_

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iNevel_

**3:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSaw Him First_. The surname is taken from same actor's rôle in _Bigtime Rush_

**3:4**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSaw Him First_

**3:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iGive Away A car_

**3:6**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iWant More Viewers_

**3:7**:

* * *

ic : _iStake Out_

**4:1**:

* * *

song by Phil Collins which I don't own

**4:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Logan gets cut off_

**4:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_: _Great Vince Blake_

**4:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _The Play_

**4:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iLook Alike_

**4:6**:

* * *

_Spectacular!_

**4:7**:

* * *

_True Jackson VP_ : _True Crush_

**5:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iLike Jake_

**5:2**:

* * *

a judge of that name appears in one episode of _Spongebob Squarepants_ which I don't own

**5:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Backpack_

**5:4**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Honor Council_

**6:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Girls Will be Boys_

**6:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ :_iGo Nuclear_

**6:3**:

* * *

various cameos in _The iCarly Show_as some sort of reporter

**6:4**:

* * *

from _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Saves TV_ — surname is taken from same actor's rôle in _Victorious_

**6:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iRock The Votes_

**6:6**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Megan's New Teacher_

**6:7**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iRock The Votes_

**6:8**:

* * *

_Bigtime Rush_

**6:9**:

* * *

cf. _Spectacular!_

**6:10**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iFix A Popstar_

**6:11**:

* * *

spoof off _Take Me To The Matador_ by Jeffries and Garlands

**6:12**:

* * *

spoof off _Eye Of The Tiger_ by Survivor, the theme song from _Rocky_

**6:13**:

* * *

cf._The iCarly Show_ : _iSaw Him First_

**6:14**:

* * *

cf. _Best Player_


End file.
